Naruto Hell Chronicles
by EagleyedSniper
Summary: Follow Vance as nothing goes his way. Ever.


-Konohagakure, Fire Country-

Vance is a 13 year old Konoha Shinobi. He has green eyes and brown hair. He's wearing a hooded black shirt with Konoha's symbol on the front, black pants, and black shoes. He's currently sitting in the shadows going over his jutsu. Vance knows the body replacement, cloak of invisibility, clone, rope escape,  
generic seal, and transformation technique.

Vance waiting alongside his teammates Uchiha Ayame and Hyuuga Matsu for their sensei Yuuta Nishi.

Ayame is 12 years old and has black eyes and shoulder length black hair. She's wearing a blue head band, a blue shirt with the uchiha symbol on the back, black pants, and blue shoes. Ayame knows the grand fireball, body replacement, clone, rope escape, transformation, and temporary paralysis jutsu.

Matsu is 12 years old and has white eyes and light blue hair. He's wearing a v neck white shirt, purple shorts, and white shoes. Matsu knows the body replacement, clone, rope escape, transformation, demonic illusion: hell viewing, and eight triagrams 32 palm jutsu.

Nishi is a 27 year old low level jounin who has blue eyes and red hair. He wears standard konoha ninja equipment.

Vance was going over his equipment, Ayame was focusing her chakra, and Matsu was going over hand signs. That's the scene Nishi walked into when he opened the door. Ayame's eyes snapped open to reveal her blazing one tomoe sharigan, Matsu accidentally created a clone, and Vance tossed a kunai towards the wall.  
Nishi caught the kunai and tossed it at Matsu's clone then stared at Ayame.

For minutes no one spoke. Then finally Vance walked out of the shadows.

"Well I think we're gonna have a hell of a time."He said taking a seat in the back row.

Ayame relaxed her sharingan and Matsu straightened up in his chair.

"Right then I am your team leader Yuuta Nishi."Nishi announced."I think we'll have fun together. So, tell me some things about yourselves."

"I'll go first." Matsu said cheerfully."I am Hyuuga Matsu and I hope to one day get rid of the hyuuga's cursed seal."

"That's interesting."Nishi said then pointed at Ayame."You're up."

"I'm Uchiha Ayame."Ayame said sternly."I shall one day crush the Elementals."

"Now that is very interesting."Nishi said storing both answers for later consideration."Alright then its you in the back at last."

"I'm Vance. No last name. No family."Vance said nonchalantly."I hope to make it past 13 years of age."

"That is by far the most interesting answer."Nishi said standing up."Well i'm Nishi and i'm going to sleep. Peace."

With that Nishi shunshined away leaving his students to talk.

"Well guys let's start making some strategies okay?"Matsu suggested.

"Sounds like a plan."Vance stated then smirked and walked down to the other two.

"I guess the easiest way to do this is to layout our jutsus."Ayame said pulling out a pack of blank cards.

After laying out all of their jutsu.

"Okay so Ayame I want you to move the academy techniques to the side."Matsu said.

Ayame took all the academy jutsu and moved it to one side.

"OKay so now we have Ayame's grand fireball and temporary paralysis jutsu, my demonic illusion: hell viewing and eight triagrams 32 palms jutsu, and Vance's

cloak of invisibility and generic seal jutsu."Matsu said cheerfully."Now there are a couple of strategies we can come up with."

"How about this? Ayame uses her temporary paralysis jutsu then you use your eight trigrams 32 palms?"Vance said.

"Not bad."Ayame said getting into it."What if Matsu used his demon illusion: hell viewing and then I use my grand fireball."

The teammates continued chatting as they exited the classroom and left the academy.

-Later that evening-

Vance was finally walking home after a long day with his teammates. As he neared his house he heard the sounds of a beatdown. He ran towards the sound to reveal Yama and his goons beating up some younger kids.

Akimichi Yama is a 13 year old who ad black eyes and brown hair. Unlike most akimichi his is a pretty lean built individual. He's wearing a dark red shirt,  
with the akimichi symbol in white, forest green shorts, and red shoes.

"Hey!"Vance said weaving signs."Body Replacement Jutsu!"

Vance and the younger kids switched places while Yama was distracted.

"If it isn't the Orphan."Yama laughed mockingly.

"You know you can't beat me so why not just leave Yama."Vance said smirking.

"Not this time this time is different."Yama said stretching.

"If this is how it has to be."Vance said getting into stance.

Yama simply motioned his 4 goons forward. Vance easily dodged the first punch to land a fist square in goon 1 jaw. As goon 2 charged Vance threw goon 1 into him. He then ducked under goon 3's flying kick and caught goon 4 roundhouse. Vance kicked goon 4's other leg from under him and once again dodged goon 3's kick. He chop goon 3 in the back of the neck knocking him down. All 4 goons slowly rose and charged. Vance jumped straight into the air and all 4 goons ran into each other. Upon landing Vance smashed goon's 1 and 3's heads together. Vance dodged a punch by goon 4 that rammed into goon 2's jaw. Then he drove his foot into the back of goon 4's head.

"Damn."Yama said a little discouraged."No matter I have been training my taijutsu long and hard for this past month."

"Show me what you got then."Vance said resuming his stance.

Yama moved in carefully throwing a quick kick to test the waters which Vance easily blocked. He threw anothe quick kick and moved in with a side kick. Vance caught the kick but wasn't expecting Yama to catch a faceful of dirt. During the distraction Yama punched Vance in the face then drove the tip of his foot into is side. Just as Vance was going to recover Yama kicked one leg from under him dropping him to one knee. Yama aimed at kick square at Vance's head but Vance rolled to the side. Yama backflipped away a couple of feet.

"Here goes nothing."Yama thought weaving seals."Earth Release: Dust Cloud!"

Yama inhaled then blew out a cloud of dust. Vance was caught of guard and was soon surrounded by the cloud. Yama lied in wait for Vance to stumble out and when he did Yama kicked him back in.

"You see Vance you can't beat me now."Yama said smugly waiting to strike.

Vance once again stumbled out of the cloud only to be punched back in.

"I told you one day you'd be bowing at my feet."Yama said strutting around."Do you know the difference between you and me is?"

"That your annoying as hell?"Vance said leaving the cloud only to run into a punch.

"No Vance its excellence."Yama said pacing back and forth slowly."I am simply excellence and you are a failure."

"You know what Yama?"Vance said preparing himself to lunge."You really talk to much!"

Vance hurled himself out of the cloud and tackled Yama down. Yama successfully pushed Vance back off of him. But, as he tried to stand he caught a kick to the face. When Vance was about to grab Yama goon 1 drove a foot into the back of his knee. Goon 2 kicked in the back of his other knee. Goon 4 grabbed Vance in a full nelson ,while the others started punching him in the gut, and signaled Goon 3. Goon 3 winded up his arm as Yama recovered.

"Taijutsu Art: Mega Clothesline!"Goon 3 said booming forward.

At the last moment Vance manage to slip out of Goon 4's grip. Goon 4 was caught head on by Goon 3's clothesline knocking him out. Goon 2 tried to catch vance with a jump kick but missed and hit Goon 1 who was knocked out by it. Vance ducked back from a punch by Goon 3 and was gripped by Yama in a headlock. Vance struggles to get out of the headlock as Goons 2 and 3 get in position. As Vance stops struggling Yama lets him go and the Goons rush forward. Goon 2 ran forward and jumped up while Goon 3 rushed forward his arm out. Vance ducked Goon 2 jump kick which clobbered Goon 3 at full speed. Then Goon 2 turned in time to recieve a punch to the face.

"Well Yama its just you and me now."Vance said turning to face him.

"This time you're finished."Yama said cracking his neck.

Vance blocked a side kick and deflected a right straight. He used his shoulder to push Yama back then nearly landed a right straight to the face. Yama leaned back to dodge the straight punched and kicked the arm with his leg. Then he brought his foot down onto the area that hosted Vance's foot before he dodged.  
Vance stepped in close and landed a quick jab to the gut and spun around to deliver a backhand to Yama's face. Yama stumbled away a few steps and made a couple handsigns.

"Clone Technique!"Yama said summoning 2 copies of himself."This is the end!"

All 3 Yamas ran forward. Vance simply smirked as he toke notice of the one with the shadow. Each Yama threw a straight punch Vanced ducked under all of them causing to the 2 clones fists smashing into each other. Vance leaned in and uppercutted Yama sending him 4 feet in the air. Vance sighed and turned to walk home.

"That was an interesting show." Tetsudo Talia said standing atop a tree.

Talia is a 16 year old missing nin from Suna who has brown eyes and red hair. She's wearing a red scarf, a black sleeveless shirt with a 5 color wheel, white pants, and a black shoes. She has cloths wrapped around her arms because she uses Suna's Cloth Binding Technique.

"And just who are you?"Vance asked.

"I'm the person who helped this brat train."Talia said motioning toward Yama who was just sitting up."Guess we didn't train him hard enough. No matter we shall simply train him harder and for longer periods of time."

Talia shunshined next to Vance and whispered in his ear before shunshining next to Yama.

"I'll see you next time."Talia said slyly before she disappeared with Yama and his goons.

"What the hell is up with Yama and that woman."Vance thought."I might aswell report this to a jounin."

Vance was about to walk to the hokage office when he let out a yawn.

"You know what I think i'll just send them a letter."Vance said getting out 2 pieces of paper.

On one paper he detailed the events including all persons in the event with full descriptions. While on the other he painted the generic seal.

"Generic Seal Technique!"Vance said channeling chakra into the paper.

Vance sealed the report and folded the paper into a plane. He tossed the paper plane towards the Hokage's Office and manipulated so it wouls go through a window. Feeling accomplished, Vance decided to head home. 


End file.
